beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchism
Anarchism is a political philosophy that advocates for self-governance of society, as opposed to the external governance that dominates society today. Relationship with Anarchy Anarchy is a word meaning "the absence of government or rulership". Colloquially, under post-modern neoliberal capitalism, "Anarchy" was roughly synonymous with "Chaos". Government support among post-millennial populations was at an all time low, yet we were still clinging to the concept of a powerful centralized nation-state as a source of security, due to the conditioning that 'non-''government would be a violent, chaotic "hell on earth" scenario - meanwhile neglecting to admit that such hells do exist and are often inflicted by the government who claims to protect and serve - to indict and violently prosecute individuals and groups who are deemed 'enemies of the state' and incarcerate or enslave them into generations of ''living hell. Anarchism is the ideology that in fact, the conditions of human society that are most toxic to soul of humanity are the forces of fascist governance Anarchists believe that ''''any' form of centralized governance by an explicit authority always tends to a corruption of that centralized power to establish monopolies and hegemonies. Anarchists believe the only way to defeat imperialism is to disrupt these hegemonies not by 'beating them on their own turf' through a "socialist state" or "communist empire" - fallacies that anarchists consider as fundamentally un-liberated as other more explicit dictatorships (only perhaps with different class interests involved in the underlying hierarchies). but rather to 'refuse to play their games' explicitly disavowing the concepts of power and capital which fuel their hegemony, devaluing their empire culturally and socially to inspire mass consciousness of its brutality - peaceful revolution. Relationship with Socialism "No man who believes in force and violence is an Anarchist. The true Anarchist decries all influences save those of love and reason. Ideas are his only arms. Being an Anarchist I am also a Socialist. Socialism is the antithesis of Anarchy. One is the North Pole of Truth, the other the South. The Socialist believes in working for the good of all, while Anarchy is pure Individualism. I believe in every man working for the good of self; and in working for the good of self, he works for the good of all." JESUS WAS AN ANARCHIST - Elbert Hubbard Elbert Hubbard - JESUS WAS AN ANARCHIST Articles |TeenVogue:/Kelly2018/Anarchy: What It Is and Why Pop Culture Loves It> *What is the difference between anarchism and communism? :"“In orthodox Marxist theory, the state is an institution that is politically neutral, and it can be used for different purposes, depending on which class controls it; therefore, the orthodox Marxist goal is to capture the state, turn it into a dictatorship of the proletariat, and suppress the capitalist class. Once they do that, the state will wither away and you’ll have communism. The anarchist argument is that the state is not neutral, it is inherently hierarchical, it is inherently an institution of domination; therefore, anarchists oppose the state as much as they oppose capitalism. :“Another important difference is that, historically, in Marxism, economics were the fundamental building block,” Bray continues, “whereas anarchists have historically formed a critique of domination and hierarchy that is broader and not as one-dimensional. Marxist-Leninist parties advocate a vanguard model of organizing with a small group at the top, and anarchists are about horizontal, directly democratic kinds of politics.”" *How does antifascism intersect with anarchism? :"Since fascism is an antidemocratic ideology that thrives on oppression, and anarchism is explicitly against oppression in all forms, and for direct democracy, anarchism is inherently antifascist (much like all anarchists are by necessity anti-police and anti-prison). Not all antifascists are anarchists, but all anarchists are antifascist, and have been fighting against fascist forces for centuries. During the Spanish Civil War, most of the country was under anarchist control, and thousands of anarchists joined the International Brigades, a volunteer militia numbering in the thousands, who traveled to Spain to fight against General Francisco Franco and his fascist forces. It’s no coincidence that there are black flags waving in many photos of masked antifa, who have been very active in widely resisting what they view as oppressive policies across the U.S." *How else has anarchism made an impact on pop culture? :"Sid Vicious aside, anarchism has also made a broader impact on global pop culture, from the work of Noam Chomsky to Joe Hill’s union songs to Ursula K. Le Guin’s beloved anarchist sci-fi novels. Famed 1984 author George Orwell fought alongside anarchists in the Spanish Civil War; Irish playwright Oscar Wilde became an anarchist after reading the work of Peter Kropotkin; deaf and blind activist Helen Keller was a socialist who palled around with Emma Goldman and other anarchists. ... and Laura Jane Grace-fronted indie punks Against Me! (who basically wrote anarchism’s unofficial theme song with 2002’s “Baby, I’m an Anarchist”)." Relationship with Zealotry (see Category:כְּנַעַן (Canaan)#Zealots) Christian Anarchism Render Unto Caesar https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Render_unto_Caesar "Christian anarchists do not interpret Matthew 22:21 as advocating support for taxes but as further advice to free oneself from material attachment. Jacques Ellul believes the passage shows that Caesar may have rights over the fiat money he produces, but not things that are made by God, as he explains:24 "Render unto Caesar..." in no way divides the exercise of authority into two realms....They were said in response to another matter: the payment of taxes, and the coin. The mark on the coin is that of Caesar; it is the mark of his property. Therefore give Caesar this money; it is his. It is not a question of legitimizing taxes! It means that Caesar, having created money, is its master. That's all. Let us not forget that money, for Jesus, is the domain of Mammon, a satanic domain!" Leo Tolstoy wrote: "Not only the complete misunderstanding of Christ's teaching, but also a complete unwillingness to understand it could have admitted that striking misinterpretation, according to which the words, "To Cæsar the things which are Cæsar's," signify the necessity of obeying Cæsar. In the first place, there is no mention there of obedience; in the second place, if Christ recognized the obligatoriness of paying tribute, and so of obedience, He would have said directly, "Yes, it should be paid;" but He says, "Give to Cæsar what is his, that is, the money, and give your life to God," and with these latter words He not only does not encourage any obedience to power, but, on the contrary, points out that in everything which belongs to God it is not right to obey Cæsar."from Tolstoy's "Drózhzhin's Life And Death," as found in We Won't Pay!: A Tax Resistance Reader (2008) ISBN 1-4348-9825-3, p. 223 Henry David Thoreau writes in Civil Disobedience: "Christ answered the Herodians according to their condition. "Show me the tribute-money," said he; – and one took a penny out of his pocket; – If you use money which has the image of Caesar on it, and which he has made current and valuable, that is, if you are men of the State, and gladly enjoy the advantages of Caesar's government, then pay him back some of his own when he demands it; "Render therefore to Caesar that which is Caesar's and to God those things which are God's" – leaving them no wiser than before as to which was which; for they did not wish to know." Quotations https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Christian_anarchism "Jesus Christ was the supreme example of authentic anarchy — the creative non-violent anarchist par excellence — working not from the top down, but from the bottom up with the poor, and the poorest of the poor, to empower people and enable them to realize their potential, as men and women made in the image of God."Dave Andrews, in Christi-Anarchy: Discovering A Radical Spirituality of Compassion(1999), p. 73 "If there ever was an anarchist on Earth the gospel Jesus was one."Frank S. Billings, How Shall the Rich Escape? (1894), p. 54 "The Gospel is concerned with the kingdom of God and only with the kingdom of God. The kingdom cannot, therefore, be equated with any human archy, be that archy left wing or right wing, liberal or conservative, revolutionary or anti-revolutionary, Roman Catholic, Orthodox, or Protestant. The Archy of God is intent on reconciling adversaries instead of creating them."David Alan Black, Christian Archy (2009), p. 5 "All good men are Anarchists. All cultured, kindly men; all gentlemen; all just men are Anarchists. Jesus was an Anarchist. ~ Elbert Hubbard"Elbert Hubbard, in A Message to Garcia and Thirteen Other Things (1901), p. 147 "The true founder of anarchy was Jesus Christ and…the first anarchist society was that of the apostles."Georges Lechartier, as quoted in Anarchism : A History of Libertarian Ideas and Movements(1962) by George Woodcock, Part One : The Idea, Ch. 2 : The Family Tree p. 36 "The phenomenon is of the first order of importance: the small insurrectionary movement which took the name of Jesus of Nazareth is simply the Jewish instinct redivivus — in other words, it is the priestly instinct come to such a pass that it can no longer endure the priest as a fact. … Christianity actually denies the church. It was an insurrection…against the whole hierarchy of society — not against corruption but against caste, privilege, order, formalism. It was an unbelief in "superior men," a Nay flung at everything priests and theologians stood for. … This saintly anarchist, who aroused the people of the abyss, the outcasts and "sinners," the Chandala of Judaism, to rise in revolt against the established order of things — and in language which, if the Gospels are to be credited, would get him sent to Siberia today — this man was certainly a political criminal, at least in so far as it was possible to be one in so absurdly unpolitical a community. This is what brought him to the cross: the proof thereof is to be found in the inscription that was put upon the cross. - Friedrich Nietzsche, The Antichrist, Sec. 27" Not sure why Nietzsche considered Roman-occupied Judea 'apolitical' when within 66-300 years of Jesus' time, there was not one but THREE revolutionary uprisings against Roman rule (inspired by the Zealots/qan'ānā') "Anarchism is in reality the ideal of political and social science, and also the ideal of religion. It is the ideal to which Jesus Christ looked forward. Christ founded no church, established no state, gave practically no laws, organized no government and set up no external authority, but he did seek to write on the hearts of men God's law and make them self-legislating."Heber Newton, in Free Speech for Radicals (1916) by Theodore Schroeder, p. 7 "The traditional understanding of why Jesus was crucified under order of the Roman authorities is that he upset the balance of power. The Jews living in Roman-occupied Judea were increasingly at odds with the Jewish leadership. The Roman government allowed the priest class (Judea was a theocracy) to govern those who lived in the area as long as the priest class ultimately were submissive to Rome. Judea was a colony, basically. So when the common Jew saw his or her leaders living this way, under the heel of Rome, and enjoying the fruits of Roman imperialism, they sought to overthrow the priest class. Then came Jesus (and a few guys before him actually) saying "You don't need the priests! We are all brothers and sisters under Yahweh!" To those listening, this meant that God could exist outside of the priest-controlled temple. God could be everywhere and the hierarchy of the Jewish religion was unnecessary. When Jesus spoke this way, he knew he was making a revolutionary claim. His claim was two-fold: # Our faith is personal. It is between us and Yahweh. # Because the priests no longer have power, their justification for ruling us doesn't make any sense. Jesus most certainly did advocate for the destruction of the only power structure he could have known. This makes him an anarchist in my mind."https://www.reddit.com/r/Anarchism/comments/4i4g59/was_jesus_an_anarchist/ (u/JasonLeeH) History Korea https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Chwa-chin Spain Anarcho-syndicalism: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buenaventura_Durruti Ukraine https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nestor_Makhno :”After liberation from prison, Makhno organized a peasants' union.10 It gave him a "Robin Hood" image and he expropriated large estates from landowners and distributed the land among the peasants.10 :In March 1918 the new Bolshevik government in Russia signed the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk concluding peace with the Central Powers, but ceding large amounts of territory, including Ukraine.” http://marxistleftreview.org/index.php/no-12-winter-2016/134-nestor-makhno-the-failure-of-anarchism References Category:Anarchism Category:Politics Category:Philosophy